Sonic the Hedgehog 2
|Platformy= |Tryby = jedno- i dwuosobowy}} Sonic the Hedgehog 2 to druga gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w listopadzie 1992 roku. Fabuła Pod koniec gry Sonic the Hedgehog, baza Robotnika zostaje zniszczona, lecz sam doktor ucieka. Robotnik powraca i nadal chce zawładnąć światem. Śledzi samolot Sonica - Tornado, który zamierza spędzić wakacje na wyspie Westside. Według legendy, starożytna cywilizacja pozostawiła tutaj Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic poznaje lisa o dwóch ogonach - Tailsa. Bohaterowie stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Robotnik rozpoczyna poszukiwanie Szmaragdów, aby zasilić swoją maszynę destrukcji - Death Egg. Pewnego dnia, atakuje wyspę, a zwierzęta mieszkające na niej zmienia w badniki. Sonic i Tails postanawiają powstrzymać doktora. Muszą odnaleźć Szmaragdy, nim zrobi to zły doktor... Gameplay Głowna zasada gameplayu pozostała taka sama jak w pierwszej grze - należy przechodzić kolejne poziomy podzielone na 1, 2 lub 3 akty. Pod koniec każdego poziomu (oprócz Sky Chase Zone) odbywa się walka z Doktorem Robotnikiem. W porównaniu do poprzedniej gry, poziomy, bossowie oraz inne aspekty gry są bardziej rozbudowane. Poziomy są dłuższe, a bossowie mają więcej ataków. W Sonicu 2 pojawiły się zupełnie nowe elementy gameplayu. Pierwszym (i najważniejszym) jest wprowadzenie lisa Tailsa jako grywalnej postaci. Może on również towarzyszyć Sonicowi w opcji gry "Sonic and Tails". Kolejnym z ważnych elementów jest Spin Dash - specjalny ruch, który pozwala Sonicowi i Tailsowi rozpędzić się w miejscu do ogromnych prędkości, aby po chwili wystrzelić się w formie kulkowej. Jest to niezwykle przydatny ruch, który pozwala nie tylko na szybsze pokonywanie poziomów, ale również pozwala rozpędzić się przed pętlami czy stromymi wzniesieniami. Inną z ważnych zmian jest powiększenie ilości Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz wprowadzenie pierwszej w serii super transformacji - potężnego Super Sonica. Po zdobyciu wszystkich 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu w normalnym poziomie należy zdobyć 50 pierścieni i podskoczyć. Po chwili Sonic zamieni się w swoją złotą formę, która uczyni go nietykalnym oraz znacznie szybszym. Specjalne poziomy thumb|left|170px|Sonic i Tails w pierwszym z siedmiu specjalnych poziomów.Specjalne poziomy są rozgrywane w pseudo trójwymiarowych tubach. Zadaniem gracza jest omijać przeszkody i zbierać pierścienie. Każdy poziom ma 3 sekcje i aby móc przejść do następnej należy zdobyć odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. W trzeciej sekcji znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. W przypadku nie spełnienia wymagań, poziom kończy się i gracz wychodzi z niczym. Tryb multiplayer Sonic 2 wprowadza również tryb multiplayer. Gracze mogą zmierzyć się ze sobą w 4 poziomach - Emerald Hill Zone, Casino Night Zone, Mystic Cave Zone oraz w Specjalnym poziomie. W tym trybie ekran podzielony jest na pół. Pierwszy gracz kontroluje Sonica (górny ekran), a drugi gracz - Tailsa (dolny ekran). Gdy jeden z graczy dotrze do signpostu, drugi ma jeszcze 60 sekund by dotrzeć do końca poziomu. W specjalnych poziomach jest jeden ekran i ta sama misja - zdobyć więcej pierścieni od rywala. Każda sekcja jest warta jeden punkt. Poziomy te są stworzone na potrzeby tego trybu i jest ich 3, aczkolwiek wygranie dwóch pod rząd powoduje, że 3 poziom nie jest grany i pojawiają się wyniki rywalizacji w tych poziomach. Poziomy *'Emerald Hill Zone' - pierwszy poziom w grze. Jest podobny do Green Hill Zone, ale nie ma na niej gruntu we worze szachownicy, a sam poziom jest położony bliżej wybrzeża. Bossem poziomu jest Drill Eggman - maszyna wyposażona w wiertło. Robotnik zlatuje do maszyny, a później jeździ nią po arenie. *'Chemical Plant Zone' - fabryka częściowo zalana chemikaliami. Pojawiają się tu różnej maści tunele, drzwi. Poziom jest bardzo rozbudowany i składa się z dużej ilości ścieżek. Bossem jest Water Eggman - maszyna, która pobiera chemikalia a potem zrzuca je na platformę z Sonicem. *'Aquatic Ruin Zone' - częściowo podwodne ruiny. Znajduje się tu dużo strzelających filarów oraz kolumn do niszczenia. Bossem poziomu jest Hammer Eggman - maszyna wyposażona w wielki młot. Robotnik używa go, aby wymusić strzał w jednym z dwóch totemów. *'Casino Night Zone' - poziom kasynowy. Znajdują się tu automaty do gier, flippery, wyrzutnie pinballowe, bumpery, itp. Bossem poziomu jest Catcher Eggman - maszyna wyposażona w szczypce, które mogą wytwarzać elektryczność. Robotnik lata nad areną, w której są 4 flippery i bumper. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1992 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane na Sega Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry serii Sonic the Hedgehog